


I'm Joining Up the Dots with the Freckles on your Cheeks

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Leo singing love songs, M/M, Singer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Last night, me and Bek’s were going though the sets for the concert and Bek’s said, ‘Hey, we’re playing at your hometown, you should play that song, who knows, maybe your boy will be in the audience’.”Leo smiles that shy smile again, as if the memory of this boy flashes in his mind, wistful,  before he looks out at the crowd again.“So Ji, if you’re here. I wrote this for you. I regret not telling you how I felt, more times than I can count. I hope you like it.”





	I'm Joining Up the Dots with the Freckles on your Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Huh, I'm on time with my writing, maybe I should push a little so I can have some extra chapters finished on my multi chapter stories.  
> (hears a super sappy love song I had forgotten existed)  
> Also me: LEOJI SINGER/SONG WIRTER AU, YES PLEASE.
> 
> I would like to send a huge THANK YOU LOVELIES to all the amazing people in the LeoJi discord server who fuel my obsession with these cuties. Thank you for putting up with my outbursts, art spams and general THOTing. <3
> 
>  
> 
> The song Leo sings to Ji is 'Little Things' by One Direction, which is where the title comes from as well.

“Hi guys!”

Leo de la Iglesia’s voice booms over the speakers, greeting spreading across the packed arena. Fans cheer loudly as the jumbo screens shows his brilliant, but shy, smile. He has the top of the half long brown hair up in a bun, fitted white t-shirt showing of a muscular but lithe build. It’s matched with dark jeans and black converse, and he looks like a dream.

His cheeks color a beautiful crimson as he ducks his head by the sound of the cheers, fingers plucking at the strings of the guitar hanging of his shoulder as if to distract himself. Like the notes coming from the instrument creates a safety blanket to wrap around him, shield him. The fans cheers even louder by the sight of the singers bashfulness of course, and Leo smiles even wider, flush deepening. Behind him, his touring partner Otabek smirks, leaning against the Dj table.

It’s such an amazing sight, that someone who has thousands of fans, all around the world, still blushes when people shouts his name, call out for his songs, scream love declarations. God, Guang Hong is so gone for him, it’s not even funny.

The sun is setting on the arena now, the air slowly turning chilly as the sky changes color from the bright blue of the day to the soft pastel pink, yellow and purple of the evening. Next to him, Yuri is swaying to the softy plucking of the acoustic guitar. They are mid concert, Otabek just finished of one of his major hits, the entire arena jumping and dancing as they sung shouted along to the lyrics. Otabek had slowed it down towards the end, and when Leo emerged after going back stage during Otabek’s song, the mood was completely different. There is a buzzing in the air, as if something special waits them, something different.

 

Guang Hong and Yuri have been to three concerts with the duo, counting this one, during the last four years. They each have a favourite. Guang Hong calling dibs on Leo in their joined dorm room freshman year of college immediately, when they realised they both liked the duo. Yuri had laughed and said he was more into boys with stoic faces and leather jacket then that soft shit. Guang Hong had been offended for all but three seconds before Yuri showed him his concert t-shirt collection. They had been best friends ever since.  

 

The thing is, Guang Hong knows Leo, or at least he used to. They went to the same Junior High, and then High School. At least they did until Leo’s YouTube channel got enough attention for a record label to find him, and offer him a record deal. Guang Hong had the biggest crush on Leo then, and truth be told, he still does. He often wonders if is creepy to be this into your old schoolmate, turned crush, turned super pop star, but he can’t help it. He fell in love with Leo’s gentle smile, generous heart and caring nature. The fact that he could play guitar, piano and sing like a god only fueled that.

They had drifted apart after Leo left school. Messages growing shorter, going unanswered, the new contacts growing further and further apart as their lives took them in different directions. They were only friends, but it still hurt.

Still, Guang Hong loves Leo’s music, and has bought every record, listened to every song, gone to all the concerts he has been able to. He wonders sometimes as he stands in the crowd, watching Leo pull off another dance number, the stage flooded with dancers, or raised his phone with the flashlight on to join the hundreds of others doing the same, if Leo ever thinks of him.  

Leo sways a little with the guitar behind the mic stand, smiling a almost secret smile. Guang Hong wonders what he’s thinking about. If there is someone in his life that makes him happy. Someone who makes butterflies burst in his stomach or makes his heart race. There has been rumours during the years, pictures of him with an arm around some other celebrity at a party or gala, talking or laughing. Some pictures from his social media getting blown up by the tabloids as romance when the photos have shown nothing but friendship. Then again, Leo is a rather private person, and would probably not flounder his love in front of the media even if he had someone special. Guang Hong isn’t sure if he hops Leo does have someone good that takes care of him like he deserves, or desperately want him to be single out of jealousy. It’s silly. So silly.

“Alright, alright,” Leo says and the crowd quiets as he keeps playing the the guitar, melody unfamiliar to Guang Hongs superfan ears.

“I have a surprise for you tonight, but to give it I have to tell you a story, so bare with me.”

The crowd cheers and the melody continues, as if on a loop.

“The song I’m about to play was one of the first I ever wrote, though I’ve never played it for anyone before, not even for the YouTube channel. I wrote it for a boy I fell in love with, the first person I ever fell in love with. I wanted so desperately to play it for him, but I got scared so many times, and kept to my covers when I played for him or our friends.

Something twists a little in Guang Hongs stomach by the words, wondering who Leo could be talking about. It should be someone he knows, or at least know off. Maybe it was Phichit. Or perhaps Yuuri. They were all really close, but Guang Hong never noticed Leo paying extra attention towards any of them. Maybe Leo was just good at hiding it, because Guang Hong is pretty sure he would have noticed otherwise, with how much time he spent looking at Leo.

“A few weeks ago, I was going through my old hard drives and found all my old songs that I wrote before I got the record deal, and before I met Bek’s and before all of this. Some of them were so bad, and I laughed really hard about some things I had written about. Then, I found this song. I played it for Bek’s, a little bit as a joke, because I was sure it was going to be just as bad as the others. I know I loved it then, but I was a kid and I was sure it wouldn't have aged well. We both stayed quiet during the whole thing, and when the song came to a close we just looked at each other and Bek’s was like, _‘well that sucked, I was gonna tease you for it being bad, but it was amazing’_.”

Leo laughs and the crowd laughs with him. Guang Hong does too, mesmerised with Leo’s voice and expression.

“Last night, me and Bek’s were going though the sets for concert and Bek’s said, ‘Hey, we’re playing at your hometown, you should play that song, who knows, maybe your boy will be in the audience’.”

Leo smiles that shy smile again, as if the memory of this boy flashes in his mind, wistful,  before he looks out at the crowd again.

“So Ji, if you’re here. I wrote this for you. I regret not telling you how I felt, more times than I can count. I hope you like it.”

 

Guang Hong feels like his heart has stopped in his chest, mouth open and eyes wide because that can’t be right. He must be hallucinating, he must be dreaming, this can’t be real.

Yuri grabs his hand and shakes him a little and when Guang Hong turns towards him, he’s smiling so widely that it must hurt so, so it must be real. Yuri must have heard it too. His hearts lurches back into motion, thundering like horses hooves on the ground as it tries to catch up from the shock. He turns back to the stage, the previously looping melody from the guitar growing louder, Leo drawing in a breath before he starts singing.

 

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind it was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

 

A smile spreads on Gunag Hongs face. He has to will his hands to stay down. Not reach up to touch the spots covering his cheeks and bridge of his nose, remembering the time Leo had called his freckles cute. It had been after driving him home after a drive in movie with their friends, sitting outside Guang Hong’s house in Leo’s old, midnight blue Volvo.

 

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile, you've never loved your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I’ll love them endlessly_

 

Memories of shopping trips where he complained about his looks wash over him, turning in front of changing room mirrors with a frowning face as Phichit kept throwing new outfits at him. Leo and Yuuri sitting on the couch in front of the changing rooms, showering him in compliments that he waived away. Leo frowning as he told him not to be so hard on himself.

 

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to_

_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

 

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

 

Guang Hong flushes deeper then he already is, because Leo teasing him about how he talked in his sleep during sleepovers might be the most embarrassing memory he has. He had made Leo swear to never tell a soul about that horribly embarrassing trait. As far as he knew he still does it.

 

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want to know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

 

One time, Leo had convinced Guang Hong to sing ‘Everything Has Changed’ with him on his YouTube channel. It had taken a lot of convincing, and Guang Hong was pretty sure he only did it because he had such a hard time saying no to Leo’s deep brown eyes and cute pout. While singing it, Guang Hong was sure he would combust from the tingling sensation in his body. Leo looking into his eyes singing _‘_ _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_ ’ making his stomach drop like when riding a roller coaster. Afterwards, Guang Hong had refused to see the clip, scared to see his love struck face and hear his own raspy voice with Leo’s smooth one.

 

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if its true , it's you, it's you, they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_ _and all these little things_

 

_You never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right darling, but I want you to_

_If I let you know, I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh_

 

Leo’s smile is so bright during this section of the song, swaying as he continues to sing. Singing something he’s written for Guang Hong. A younger, love struck Guang Hong who could look at nothing else but Leo, until the day he left. Is Leo still that boy? Is Guang Hong?

 

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you, and all your little things_

 

The song fades while Leo opens his eyes slowly, deep brown eyes closed during the very last part of the song. The lights fade and when they rise again, Otabek has already started this summer's biggest radio hit. Fast pace beats fill the air as people around them start to dance, but Guang Hong can’t move. He stares in front of him, eyes unseeing, as he tries to comprehend what had just happened. Did it really happen? Did Leo really just sing him a love song, that he had written when they were in High School, but was to crushed out on Guang Hong to tell him? Insane.

The set continues, Otabek does a couple songs in rap succession before Leo comes out on stage to do a new version of his first hit. Half way through the song, someone comes out to join him. Dark hair, undercut, cocky smile on his face. He places himself next to Leo, throwing an arm around Leos shoulders. Leo looks surprised, but continues to play though the song.

“JJ, what do we owe this pleasure?” Leo asks when the song is done. “Our production manager JJ, Ladies and Gentlemen,” Leo introduces and JJ smiles wider, bowing to the roaring crowd, before leaning into the mic.

“Thank you, thank you. You know, working with these two are completely dreadful, I have no idea how I stand it. “ He laughs then, loud and boisterous as Leo chuckles, still strumming the guitar a little, filling the quiet.

“I’m kidding,” JJ says when he’s done laughing, smile still wide on his face. “I’ve actually come out here to inform Leo that it seems his Ji _is_ in the crowd today.”

Leo’s jaw drops just like Guang Hongs does. On stage JJ laughs again, before continuing.

“It seems a Yuri Plisetsky have acted fairy godmother through social media.”

Guang Hong turns, Yuri holding up his phone with a victorious smile on his face. Guang Hong takes it with shaky hands. It’s opened to a Instagram post, a picture of Guang Hong, eyes wide, blush on his cheeks as red as his crop top, smile soft. It had probably been taken during the song Leo sang for him. Underneath it says:

@Leo-de-la-Iglesia I’ve got your @+gunaghongji+ with me, wanna met him? @Otabek-Altin #DoorToDoorTour #GuangHongJi #LeodelaIglesia #OtabekAltin #ComeGetYourBoyLeo

Guang Hong’s hands are shaking as he looks at the post. JJ is talking again and Guang Hong tries to focus on what he’s saying, since it clearly involves him.

“So, Ji and Yuri, if you would find a guard and show them some ID, we would very much like to see you backstage.”

The crowd is shouting and looking around, searching for this boy that Leo sang to, looking for _him_. Yuri grabs his wrist and starts tugging through the fans, music starting up on the stage again. Yuri continues to press forward, until they reach the fence on the side of the stage. There are a few guards there, but not a lot of people, the view of the stage bad and the music almost too loud from the speakers being so close.

“He’s Guang Hong Ji,” Yuri shouts as soon as they arrive, pointing at Guang Hong who waives awkwardly.

The guard eyes them suspiciously, clearly trying to judge if they’re actually being sincere or just trying to get backstage.

“I- I have ID?” Guang Hong shouts, pulling out his wallet to get his driver's license. The guard takes it, looking carefully at it and Guang Hong, before handing it back and reaching for the radio on his shoulder.

“I have Guang Hong Ji by stage exit three.”

Yuri smiles smugly but Guang Hong feels like his stomach is turning itself inside out. What is he doing? What is he going to say? How do you respond to something like that, after years of not talking at all?

A lean dark haired woman comes up to the fence from the other side after a few minutes, smiling brightly at them and the guard.

“Hi! I’m Bella. I’m here to get Ji?”

“I- Hi, thats me,” Guang Hong stutters out.

“Great!” Bella exclaims, smile wide. “Is this your friend?”

“Yeah, this is Yuri.”

“Great, you wanna come back?” Bella shouts, motioning towards where she came from and Guang Hong nods, heart pounding so hard he can feel it. Bella nods towards the guard who opens the fence to let them join Bella on the other side.

“It’s great that you are actually here. We were really hoping you would. We usually don’t check social media until after the concert but me and JJ were spying it like hawks today, just in case we got a clue that you were here.”

“Oh, I- I wasn’t expecting it,” he admits, smiling bashfully. Bella turns a little and smiles back.

“Leo was right, you are really cute.”

Guang Hong blushes even deeper at that, something that seems to be the constant state of his cheeks at this point. Bella giggles and Yuri snorts. They’re led into concrete corridors, deeper into the arena, until they come to a row of doors. Bella opens the second one, gesturing for them go go inside. It’s a lounge, sofas and soft chairs filling the room.

“Why don’t you hang out, and I’m sure Leo and Otabek will come as soon as they can. I have some work to do but I’ll be back soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Yuri says and then Bella gives them one last smile before disappearing out the door.

“Holy shit,” Guang Hong says, eyes wide as he looks over at Yuri.

“Right!? This is insane!”

“I have no idea what I’m going to say to him, Yuri!” Guang Hong says, sitting down heavily on the soft sofa.

“Hey, It’s okay, just say _‘Hi, long time no see’_ or some shit like that. It was he who proclaimed his love to the world, he can explain it.”

“Yuri!” Guang Hong whines and Yuri snickers before flopping down on the couch next to him.

“Look, I know you’ve been pining for this guy ever since you were little. Remember how you used to reject guys at frat parties because _‘You are not Leo’_.“ Yuri says, making air quotes. “It looks like he might have some similar feelings about this. Just see where it goes. You don’t owe him anything, and we can leave as soon as I bang Otabek.”

“Yuri, oh my god!” Guang Hong says but starts laughing, and it drains some of the tension from him. Yuri laughs too, and they slowly relax into the sofa after that.

“I’m gonna go find a bathroom,” Yuri says, standing up and fixing his tiger printed tank top and black skin tight jeans before heading for the door.

“Don’t do any stupid shit until I get back.”

Guang Hong snorts as the door falls shut, staring up at the roof as he tries not to think about his thundering heart and tingling skin. He’s excited, and scared, and so nervous. He has no idea what is going to happen, or what he’s going to do. Barely a minute after Yuri left, the door opens again. Guang Hong expects to see his best friend return, or maybe Bella. Instead, it’s Leo.

Leo is still  in his stage clothes, hair still half way up. He looks so good it sends a shiver through Guang Hong’s body. He stands up quickly, trying to fix his clothes as smoothly as possible, as the door falls shut behind Leo, none of them saying a word. They just stand there for a moment, looking, and Guang Hong can’t help but wonder if Leo is disappointed. It’s been so long since they've seen each other, and even if Guang Hong has been following Leo closely though social media and know very well how he filled out and got taller and got longer hair, this must be the first time Leo sees Guang Hong since sophomore year in High School.

“Hi,” Guang Hong says after what feels like forever. Leo’s expression softens, small smile on his lips, and Guang Hongs heart does a flip.

“I didn’t know if you would be here. I hoped but-, It felt presumptuous to assume you would.”

Guang Hong considers if saying that he’s been to three concerts is appearing stalkerish, so he shrugs with one shoulder, biting his lip in a way he hopes is cute. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Leo’s cheeks flushes, a very pretty pink, and he steps further into the room, coming to stand in front of Guang Hong.

“I’m glad. It’s good to see you Ji, how’ve you been?”

It’s strange to be this close again. Guang Hong has to fight the urge to touch Leo. To reach out and wrap his arms around him, or simply place his palms on Leo’s chest, to have something solid to anchor him, hold on to.

“I’m good, It’s been good. Nothing special. Not sold out arenas and world tours,” he jokes and Leo’s blush deepens and smile grows wide.

“Yeah, it’s been kind of crazy.” There is a slight twitch of his eyes and Guang Hong shouldn't ask, but the words are out of his mouth before he has the chance to stop them.

“Good kind of crazy, I hope.”

Leo sighs, and sits down on the couch with his head tipped back. He closes his eyes and up close like this, he looks tired. Which might not be that strange considering he just did an entire concert. Guang Hong sits down next to him, eyeing him carefully. Leo’s hair looks soft, and he wants to run his fingers through it, to see if it’s as silky as it was when they used to hang out every day, and he got to braid Leo’s hair into tiny plaits.

“Both types of crazy I guess, the industry is like that.”

Guang Hong doesn’t fight the urge this time. Maybe it’s the two beers he drank with Yuri before the concert, or maybe it’s being serenaded by his long time crush that fills him with courage,  but he lets the knuckles of his hand swipe across Leo’s cheek, soft touch, before removing his hand completely, shocked about what he just did.

Leo’s eyes opens and he turns his head towards Guang Hong, who panics.

“I’m sorry!”

Leo sits up straighter, leaning forward a little. He licks his lips, eyes flicking down to Guang Hongs for a second before finding his eyes again.

“What did you think of the song?” Leo asks, and it feels just like when they were teenagers, sitting on Leo’s bed while he sang covers, and completely different at the same time. There is a tension here that’s heavier. Maybe because now, Guang Hong knows that at some point in life, Leo felt the same. It takes some of the nerves off.

“It’s beautiful. I got a lot of flashbacks from when we were hanging out all the time when you sang it.”

Leo chuckles a little, but stays in place. They’re so close, turned towards each other, one leg up on the couch. They aren't touching, but Guang Hong can feel the heat from Leo’s leg against his where they almost do.

“I had the biggest crush on you,” Leo says, blush high on his cheeks. Guang Hong has to take a deep breath to try to get his stomach to stop flipping. “I used to write song after song about you in my text books in class, what I played on stage was what finally became of them.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. I was so in love with you too,” Guang Hong says, pressing forward that last centimeter so their legs press softly together. Leo doesn’t move away, and Guang Hong tries not to tremble as they stay there, almost tasting each others breaths.

“You were?” Leo asks, eyebrows rising in surprise. Guang Hong nods, biting his lip again. It’s too easy to fall back into feeling comfortable around Leo, opening up and speaking.

“Mhmm, I don’t know if I ever stopped.”

There is a hand around his neck, and Guang Hong goes willingly into Leo’s space, hands grabbing Leo’s sides for balance as Leo presses his lightly chapped lips against his. There is a sigh, maybe there is two, before Guang Hong tilts his head to be able to deepen the kiss. It’s been such a long time coming, and his body hums with the raw want of needing more of Leo, as much as he can get.

The hand behind his neck pushes, pressure putting more force into the kiss and Guang Hong opens his mouth for Leo’s tongue that's swiping at his lower lip. It’s easy to swing a leg over Leo’s thighs, balance shifting as the kiss barely breaks during the position change. Fully seated in Leo’s lap, Guang Hong can run his fingers though Leo’s hair, confirming that it is as soft as it used to be. Leo’s arms wind around his back, pulling him flushed against Leo’s chest, a tight embrace.

After a few long moments of just kissing, they part for air, both a little breathless.

“Ji,” Leo whispers and Guang Hong smiles, pushing forward to peck him softly on the lips.

“I’ve missed you calling me that.”

“Yeah?” Leo asks. “I missed you.”

Guang Hong leans forward, tipping his forehead against Leo’s. “I missed you too.”

“You have any plans now?” Leo whispers and Guang Hong shakes his head, arms still wrapped around Leo’s neck. “Can I take you out? We might not be able to find to much open, but I really wanna catch up.”

“Like a date?” Guang Hong asks, because he’s pretty sure it’s a date, but he wants to make absolutely certain. Leo scoffs.

“Yeah, dork. It’s a date. If you want.”

Guang Hong looks down at himself in Leo’s lap, raising one eyebrow as he looks up.

“Yeah, Leo. I definitely want it to be a date.”

Leo beams, closing the distance between them to kiss Guang Hong again.

“This is crazy,” Leo admits. “I had hoped, but I never though. Damn you look so good, Ji.”  

Guang Hong sits back a little, smiling widely.

“You know you were voted one of the hottest men by a big magazine like, a week ago, right?”

“Hm, guess they didn’t put you in the vote or I would have lost, easy.”

Guang Hong has to lean down to kiss him again then, slower and softer this time. He feels like his heart is about to burst. This is everything he has dreamed of for years. He can’t help but to smile, so wide it’s almost impossible to keep kissing. Leo smiles to, kissing the bridge of his nose before pulling back.

“Alright, lets get some food in you. I want you to tell me everything that’s been going on since we last saw each other.”

“Okay,” Guang Hong agrees as he rises, lacing his fingers with Leo’s to pull him with him. “Take me on a date then.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:  
> Ji: “I should probably tell my friend Yuri I’m leaving though.”  
> Leo: “Oh, was that the blond that was in the corridor before?”  
> Ji: “Yeah, I think so. He is blond, with tiger prints.”  
> Leo: “Yeah, I think he might be with Bek’s now, don't think they want to be disturbed.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
